It is known from the prior art that carbon fluoride compounds of the type, CF.sub.x, are active cathode materials in non-aqueous cells. Particular interest has centered on systems employing this cathode material, a non-aqueous electrolyte and a highly active metal anode such as lithium or sodium. An example of such a system, is disclosed in Braeuer, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,337 describing a high energy density battery composed of carbon fluoride of the general formula (C.sub.x F).sub.n where x lies in the range of 3.5 to 7.5 and a non-aqueous electrolyte and where n as noted above has an infinitely large value. In this formula, (i.e. CF.sub.x), x translates to a range of 0.1 to 0.28. Work by Watanabe, et al. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,532 describes a high energy density battery utilizing CF.sub.x where x lies in the range of 0.5 to a maximum of 1.0. The carbon fluoride cathode material prepared from crystalline carbon (i.e. graphite), exhibited higher energy densities and improved discharge performance when compared to (C.sub.x F).sub.n. Additional work by Watanabe, et al. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,502 also describes a high energy density system employing carbon fluoride of the type CF.sub.x, where x lies in the range from greater than zero to one which is and prepared from amorphous carbon sources such as charcoal, activated carbon or coke. These cells exhibited extended shelf life due to the stability of the carbon fluoride in the electrolyte. In both of these systems, the electrolyte was a non-aqueous solution of an organic electrolyte (i.e. propylene carbonate and the like) and lithium perchlorate. The anode active material was an alkali metal such as lithium or sodium.
A similar cell composed of carbon fluoride as a cathode material having an x value greater than one and up to and including two has also been described by Gunther in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,590. These materials are claimed to exhibit higher energy densities than prior art due to the increased fluorine content.
The electrochemical activity of carbon fluoride compounds, (CF.sub.x).sub.n in an aqueous cell, in which "n" is an infinitely large number and wherein the carbon fluoride composition consists mainly of an amorphous carbon, has been described by Kozawa in U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,018. Low closed circuit voltages on the order of one volt or less irrespective of drain rate have prevented the incorporation of these cells in any practical application.
In co-pending application U.S. Ser. No. 699,765, filed on Feb. 8, 1985, and entitled "High Energy Density Battery Cathode Composition" (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,881, issued Oct. 22, 1985), a novel material useful as an active cathode in a non-aqueous cell is described. That application differs from the present invention in that the prior application, Ser. No. 699,765, deals with the development of an alkali metal, Li/organic electrolyte (non-aqueous) battery. The fluoride-chloride compounds, (C.sub.y F.sub.x Cl.sub.z).sub.n, of the present invention exhibit substantially improved electrochemical activity when used as an active cathode material in aqueous zinc-alkaline systems. The higher operating voltages allow for replacement of the more expensive and potentially toxic silver oxide and mercuric oxide cells currently employed today.